November Rain
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: One-Shot. Se conocieron en un día lluvioso. Ninguno imaginó que terminarían juntos. Parecía cosa del destino, porque se había conocido en un día de lluvia, y sellaban su amor, en un día lluvioso. Ambos vivieron cosas inimaginables.Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

_November Rain_

_"Los enamorados pueden andar sobre las telas de araña que se mecen en el tíbio calor del verano, así de leve es la ilusión."_

_Romeo y Julieta._

* * *

Era un día lluvioso en Londres. Todas las personas que se encontraban, en ese momento en la calle, tenían con que cubrirse de la lluvia que había empezado a caer. Tenían paraguas, camperas impermeables para la lluvia y todo lo que podían utilizar para protegerse. Esas cosas las usaban tanto los muggles como los magos que vivían por esos lugares. Los usaban todos los magos y brujas que trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia y que vivían cerca de este.

Justo, en ese momento, había mucha gente en las calles de Londres. Había tanto muggles como personas del mundo mágico.

Los empleados del Ministerio salian por una de las tantas salidas que tenían por toda Londres muggles. Y, luego, se mezclaban con los demás. Se mezclaban para poder llegar hasta un callejón o algún lugar en que no estén presentes los muggles, para así poder volver a sus hogares.

Eso mismo estaba haciendo cierta persona pelirroja. Esa persona pertenecía al mundo mágico, trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, y se llamaba Percy Weasley.

Él se encontraba con muchos papeles importantes. En el Ministerio le habían dado mucho y, aveces, se tenía que llevar el trabajo a su casa, a pesar de que no le gustaba.

Cuando estuvo en la calle, se colocó la capucha de su campera que tenía para esos días lluvioso de Londres y emprendió el camino hacia su querida casa. Por suerte no tenía que caminar mucho. Su casa se encontraba a muy pocas cuadras de esa entraba que usaba regularmente para entrar y salir del Ministerio.

Solamente estuvo caminando unas pocas cuadras cuando, sin darse cuenta por la gente y por la constante lluvia que caía, se choca con alguien, haciendo que esa persona cayera y tirara todo lo que tenía en su poder.

—L-lo siento— se empezó a disculpar Percy, al tiempo en que le daba una mano para levantar a esa persona. No sabía sí era un hombre o una mujer. No había logrado ver por todo lo que había pasado.

—Gracias— le respondió la persona, develando que era una mujer, que poseía una voz suave y dulce.

Percy se sorprendió al escucharla y se fijó más detenidamente en la mujer, que había tirado al piso, sin malas intenciones.

Notó que ella tenía una cabellera castaña oscura, que le caí por debajo de los hombros, en unas ondas; y qué poseía unos ojos castaños también,pero tirando al azul en los bordes, creando una combinación entre castaño y azul. Nunca la había visto. Era la primera vez. Tampoco la había visto en el Ministerio, así que no supo sí se trataba de una mujer normal o de una bruja.

Percy no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola fijamente, hasta que notó que ella empezaba a recolectar las cosas que se le habían caído, intentando de que no se le mojarán más de lo que ya se encontraban por la lluvia. Él, con lo buenos modales que le había enseñado su madre, la empezó a ayudar, levantando unos papeles que pertenecía a una carpeta, que se encontraba a sus pies.

—Ten, se te olvidaron estos papeles— le dijo Percy, al tiempo en que le pasaba la carpeta.

—Gracias, de verdad— le agradeció la mujer, con una sonrisa que hizo que él le sonriera de vuelta—. Y perdón por haber chocado.

—No, no te tienes que disculpar— le contestó. Él no sabía de donde estaban saliendo esas palabras, porque era algo que él nunca haría o diría—. Fui yo el que iba distraído. Por cierto, mi nombre es Percy.

—Un gusto. El mio es Audrey—le respondió, al tiempo en qué colocaba un mechón suelto de su cabello, que estaba mojado por la lluvia, detrás de su oreja.

A Audrey le costaba apartar la vista de los ojos azules de Percy, y a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Esa mujer que había conocido solamente hace unos pocos minutos, tenía algo que hacia que Percy actuara de un modo nada común en él. Y él lo pudo notar en lo que pasó a continuación.

—Emm... Será mejor que nos resguardemos. Nos podremos enfermar— le dijo a Audrey, mientras que la tomaba del brazo y la conducía hacia un negocio que tenía un toldo, en la cual se podían refugiar un poco de la lluvia.

—Sí, será lo mejor—Audrey afirmó una vez que no se encontraba al merced de la lluvia—. Será mejor que ya me valla a mi casa.

En ese momento, a Percy se le ocurrió una idea, idea que no era nada de su personalidad, ni por asomo. Audrey tenía un poder en Percy, que él no podía identificar.

—¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?—le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que el marrón y el azul chocaran—. Puedes venir y esperar hasta que pare un poco la lluvia. Solamente hay que caminar hasta la cuadra siguiente—eso ultimo lo agregó, porque había notado un poco de duda en los ojos de Audrey.

—B-bueno. Esta bien—aceptó ella, mientras que le daba una sonrisa.

Él le respondió con otra y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa del pelirrojo. Era extraño lo que estaba haciendo Percy, porque nunca hacia eso con nadie. Pero con ella... él era diferente, parecía que se transformaba, que dejaba de ser esa persona seria, pomposa, arrogante; y pasaba a ser todo lo contrario.

Llegaron a la casa de Percy, y ambos entraron.

Audrey se quedó por un rato, hasta que la lluvia paró, dejando un cielo gris, pero ya sin lluvia. Ella estuvo por unas horas, en las cuales hablaron y se conocieron mejor. Ella se había podido secar la ropa que se le había mojado por la caída y por la lluvia.

Cuando Audrey se fue, Percy se sintió diferente. Esa mujer que, con solo unas pocas horas, había logrado que él sintiera algo. Se había empezado a enamorar de ella, que solamente la había conocido en ese día.

Luego de que se fuera, Percy se fue a su cuarto, a pensar. No podía creer que ella había logrado enamorarlo. Pero era verdad. No podía apartar su mirada de ella, no podía dejarla de ver en todo ese tiempo que pasó en su casa. En definitiva, lo había enamorado.

* * *

De ese día lluvioso en que se conocieron Audrey y Percy, ya había pasado cinco meses, meses en que Percy le declaró su amor a ella, y le pidió ser su novia. Ella aceptó sin dudar, porque ella tenía los mismos sentimientos que el pelirrojo.

En esos cinco meses, Percy le contó sobre su mundo. Que él era un mago, que habia todo otro mundo, en que había magia y toda clases de cosas. Le contó que tenían un Ministerio, que era el encargado del gobierno. También, que él estaba distanciado de su familia.

Ella escuchó atentamente. Al principio le costó creer lo que su novio le estaba contando, pero, al final, le creyó. Porque sabía que lo que le estaba contando era verdad, porque lo notaba en él que no mentía.

Y, en esos cinco meses, se desaró la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Ella estuvo preocupada todo el tiempo en que Percy estuvo afuera, en la guerra. Ella lo estuvo esperando todo el tiempo y, cuando llegó y lo vio en el estado en que se encontraba, no dudó en ir a él y consolarlo.

Se notaba que Percy estaba sufriendo, a pesar de que no quería que se le notara, pero no pudo mantener mucho esa fachada. A los pocos segundos que estuvo abrazado a Audrey, no pudo mantener más el sollozo.

Empezó a llorar en el hombro de su esposa, a derramar todo el dolor que sentía por la muerte de su hermano Fred. Porque él lo había visto por última vez, porque él fue el que escuchó la última carcajada de Fred, la última broma que estaba dirigida a él. Porque él lo vio morir a él, a su hermano, a Fred.

En todo ese tiempo que Percy estuvo llorando, Audrey fue el consuelo que tuvo. Fue la que, en ese momento, lo ayudo. Lo ayudo para que volviera ser el hombre que era. Lo ayudo. Y quien mejor, para ayudarlo, la persona que te ama.

Entre beso y beso, Percy se pudo calmar. Entre beso y beso, ambos cayeron sobre la cama. Entre beso y beso, ambos se quitaron la ropa y se miraron a los ojos. Entre beso y beso, los dos se mostraron todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Entre beso y beso, fueron uno solo.

Y, entre beso y beso, Percy se quedó dormido, pudiendo descansar de la batalla y haciendo que no sintiera dolor, por solamente unas pocas horas, pero, sabiendo que al día siguiente sería peor.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, batalla en la que destruyó a familias enteras, se llevó a padres, hijos, hermanos, sobrinos, dejando a sus familiares con dolor.

A pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado, en ese mes, Percy había vuelto con su familia. Volvió a estar con ellos, a pasar más tiempo, a ser como era antes de que él se pasara al bando del Ministerio de Magia. También había llevado a Audrey para que conociera a su familia. Ella estaba nerviosa, iba ser la primera vez que iría a una casa que era completamente mágica. Iba a ser la primera vez que conocía a una familia de magos, y ella tenía miedo de que no la aceptaran. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

Desde el momento en que se presentó y estuvo hablando con la familia de su novio, todos ellos la aceptaron y la convirtieron en parta de la familia.

Y también, en ese mes, Percy había tomado una decisión muy importante para él. Esa decisión le había costado tomarla, porque no sabía que podría pasar. Pero, al pensarla con detenimiento, se había dado cuenta de que era la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida. Tenía todo preparado, solamente faltaba que llegara el día.

Pero ese día no se hizo rogar mucho.

Era un viernes por la tarde. El día estaba nublado, pero aún no llovía. Percy se encontraba en la puerta del trabajo de Audrey, esperándola. Ese iba a ser el día en que le iba a contar sobre la decisión que había tomado.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no notó la presencia de Audrey, hasta que ella no le tocó el brazo, para llamarle la atención.

—Hola—le dijo ella, cuando Percy se había dado la vuelta.

—Hola—le respondió él, mientras la besaba—. ¿Lista para irnos?

—Sí—le respondió Audrey con una sonrisa, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Percy y comenzaba a caminar.

Estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un parque, en el cual, Percy llevó a Audrey. Ella no sabía que estaba haciendo Percy, solamente ella se limitó a seguirlo.

Percy la llevó hasta un banco de madera, que se encontraba alejado de la entrada del parque, e hizo que Audrey se sentara en el.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó cuando vio que él empezaba a mover las manos y pasarse una mano por el cabello. Ella sonrió, porque lo notó nervioso.

—Bueno, es que-e...—empezó a hablar Percy. A él nunca le costó decir las noticias pero esta vez, no le salían las palabras.

Audrey empezó a reírse. Le era adorable verlo nervioso y sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No te rías. Me lo pones más difícil—le suplicó, al notar las risas de su novia.

—Esta bien. No me río más—contestó intentando estar seria, pero conservando una sonrisa.

Percy respiró hondo, armándome de valor. _Es tiempo de sacar el Gryffindor del interior_, se dijo mentalmente, para darse ánimos.

Haciendo uso del valor que había logrado tener, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, eso que lo tenía tan nervioso, a pesar de que lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Audrey, mi amor. Tu, la persona que estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, la mujer que conocí un día lluvioso. La mujer que amo, la mujer que me hace feliz, la que me cambió, ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?—a medida que decía esas palabras, había sacando una cajita de terciopelo, se había arrodillado y abría la caja, dejando al descubierto un anillo de plata, con una rosa, llena de brillos.

Audrey se tapó la boca con las manos, evitando que saliera un grito de asombro. Ella no había esperado esa declaración y menos ese anillo que tenía Percy en sus manos. Se había quedado muda.

—Y, ¿qué respondes?—le preguntó Percy, al notar que ella no decía ninguna palabra.

Antes de responderle, notó que los ojos de Percy había una sombra de duda, al notar que no había dicho ninguna palabra.

—S-si. Acepto ser tu esposa—le respondió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Percy del devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que pasaba el anillo por el dedo de Audrey. Acto seguido, él la levantó por la cintura, mientras que la besaba. Ella se reía sobre los labios de él, feliz. Ella lo volvió a besar.

Como sí eso fuera una señal, comenzó a llover. Audrey se estremeció al sentir el agua fría de la lluvia sobre su cuerpo, pero Percy la abrazó, haciendo que no sintiera tanto frío.

En esa misma posición, Percy le habló al oído.

—_"When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same"._

Ella se sorprendió de que él le digiera esas palabras. Ella conocía de donde provenían esas palabras. Era de una de las canciones que le gustaba a ella. Se sorprendió de que él se acordara.

—Te amo—le dijo Audrey, mientras que lo miraba a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que la habían hipnotizado.

—Te amo—le respondió Percy, al tiempo que acortaba la distancia y la besaba.

Y ambos se quedaron basándose bajo la lluvia. Parecía cosa del destino, porque se había conocido en un día de lluvia, y sellaban su amor, en un día lluvioso.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les guste. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, y la verdad no sabía que escribir. Estuve mucho tiempo ideando una idea, hasta que salió esto. **

**Ah, una cosa más. Esta historia se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "November Rain" de la banda Guns N' Roses. Y por eso el nombre de la historia. Esa letra que dice Percy, es ella primera estrofa de la canción. Así, que esas palabras, le pertenece a ellos.**

**Bueno, no digo más nada. Disfruten de la historia.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Dejen Review. :)**


End file.
